


Apocryphal

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [596]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony just wants attention. Really. Will Gibbs give it to him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/18/2000 for the word [apocryphal](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/18/apocryphal).
> 
> apocryphal  
> of doubtful authorship or authenticity.  
> Ecclesiastical. a. ( initial capital letter) of or pertaining to the Apocrypha. b. of doubtful sanction; uncanonical.  
> false; spurious: He told an apocryphal story about the sword, but the truth was later revealed.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #278 Splinter.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Apocryphal

“Gibbs, it hurts. I think I'm going to die.” Tony whined in an apocryphal fashion, greatly exaggerating the amount of pain he was in.

Gibbs looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow when he didn't see anything obvious wrong. “Where?”

“Here.” Tony thrust out his finger with a pout. “Make it better?”

“It looks fine to me.” Gibbs commented, turning back to his boat.

“It's not. Make it better.” Tony complained.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony again, contemplating what Tony was after. “What's wrong with it?”

“It has a splinter. The boat bit me.” Tony pouted.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He knew what Tony wanted now. “Come here.” 

Tony brought his finger up to Gibbs. Gibbs grabbed Tony and dipped him dropping a kiss on his finger in the process. “Better?”

“Much.” Tony smiled at Gibbs and pulled him into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
